heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Wydine Uptown
|va-eng = |gender = Female |class = |affiliation = Information Alliance Sky Dog(br) 3rd CEB |status = Active |age = }} (real name unknownHeavy Object: Global Shadow Epilogue) is a member of the Information Alliance military. She leads a group who posed as a Capitalist Corporations PMC, Battlefield Cleanup Service, during an undercover operation. Appearance Wydine has blonde hair and brown skin, and appears to be a bit older than Quenser Barbotage. She wears an outfit made of the same materials as a military uniform but of a similar design to a maid uniform. She also wears cat ears and has a mole under her left eye.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 3 Part 7Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 3 Part 7 Illustration Personality While posing as a mercenary, Wydine displays a money-orientated attitude of someone from the Capitalist Corporations, acting cold to those who haven't paid her or her company, but acting hospitable and supportive to her customers and providing them with service.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 3 Part 8Heavy Object Episode 21Heavy Object Episode 22 Most of her actual personality isn't known, though she isn't the sort to want a life of being manipulated by money.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Epilogue Chronology Global Shadow Wydine was leading the intelligence group posing as the PMC Battlefield Cleanup Service, who encountered Quenser and Heivia on Victoria Island, as Prizewell City Slicker and the 24th Mobile Maintenance Battalion were heading to massacre the inhabitants of the immigrant city. After being hired by Quenser with the diamonds he picked up in the mine on the Kamchatka Peninsula, they supported the 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion in the battle against the Indigo Plasma.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 3 She later reported to Lendy Farolito in the aftermath of Prizewell's defeat.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Epilogue A Requiem for the Flowers Blooming in the Field (Anime-Only) Wydine was present with her unit during the exchange of Klondike in the Alps. After the Baby Magnum was effectively sent out of control when Flide used the Mirror of Truth to distort Milinda Brantini's perception, her unit saved a badly wounded and unconscious Quenser and Heivia, who got caught in the crossfire. She later contacted Lendy and informed her that the results from Perfect Browsing indicated that the only solution was to destroy the Baby Magnum.Heavy Object Episode 24 Theoretical Vein Wydine was with Lendy Farolito as she was monitoring "Oh ho ho" while they were on break in Oceania.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 2 Part 8 0.01mm War Wydine was present at one of Olive Garden's casinos on Day 5 of the Second Venice incident.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 5 Skills and Abilities Aside from military skills and training in the use of her unit's equipment, Wydine has a certain degree of acting capability. Gallery Wydine Uptown - Anime Design.png|Wydine Uptown's anime design Sky Dog Intelligence.jpg|Wydine in her true uniform Heavy Object A Manga Volume 03.jpg|Wydine with Quenser and Heivia the cover of Heavy Object A03 BD7 Cover.jpg|Wydine Uptown, Charm and Lemish on the cover of the seventh Blu-Ray/DVD release References Category:Characters Category:Information Alliance Category:Female